<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>MR BLUE SKY by ayobaby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29872632">MR BLUE SKY</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayobaby/pseuds/ayobaby'>ayobaby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>NO BETA we suffer, this is a gift for my big brother, zack fair is mr blue sky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:07:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29872632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayobaby/pseuds/ayobaby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>5 times Zack Fair stopped the rain from ruining his loved ones' day through sheer willpower and the 1 time the rain stopped him.</p><p>AKA</p><p>“Back in Gongaga, they called me ‘Mr Blue Sky’!”</p><p>“Yeah, and they also called you ‘Zack Attack’ so this isn’t very credible.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zack Fair &amp; Aerith Gainsborough, Zack Fair &amp; Angeal Hewley, Zack Fair &amp; Cloud Strife, Zack Fair &amp; Genesis Rhapsodos, Zack Fair &amp; Kunsel, Zack Fair &amp; Sephiroth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>MR BLUE SKY</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The heavens had collapsed and Zack Fair was not pleased. “Look at this shit, Cloud. Look at it!” He grumbled for the fifth time. His younger companion - best friend, pseudo little brother, ‘lil chocobo-head’ - sighed deeply, as if the rain had personally offended him with its appearance (which, to be fair, it had). “There's nothing we can do about it...” Cloud trailed off as he observed the alarming amount of facial expressions Zack worked through in under a minute. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">First came his characteristic comical alarm (usually amped up to make everyone around him laugh), then came a brief flash of actual alarm followed by a tense squint of the eyes - was he trying to dismiss the rain as another mako-infused hallucination? that wasn't going to work out at all - and finally, Zack scowled. Contrary to popular belief, he scowled a lot. Zack was cheerful and bright and lovely but his temper was fierce, his determination was sharp and his impressive tolerance, whilst monstrous, did not mean that he was incapable of getting angry. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Zack,” the blond warned. To nobody’s surprise, he was promptly ignored.“I'm not letting you ruin our day!” The dark haired SOLDIER declared to the rain, waving his SHINRA-standard sword threateningly. He then stormed off in a manner akin to Genesis Rhapsodos. Cloud just wanted to shrivel up and evaporate right then and there. He had been prepared for a nice, calm day of relaxation with his best friend, not this whole debacle. He decided that it wouldn’t hurt if he slumped against the wall and pitifully cursed the rain out for a few minutes. If any fellow troopers passed by during this episode, they were kind enough to not comment. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Zackary Fair was storming through SHINRA's ridiculously long corridors and that usually spelt out nothing but trouble for everybody. Whether you were directly involved or not, you would be affected in some way. “You know what they call me, Tseng?” He announced, bursting into the Turk's office. Tseng hardly glanced up from the papers he was studying fiercely. “Do they call you ‘tenacious’?” The elder man caved in after a stubborn few minutes of Zack scowling at him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nope!” Zack flashed a brief smile at him. “They call me... Mr Blue Sky.” he announced dramatically. “Have you been spending time with Commander Rhapsodos lately?” Tseng deadpanned. A guilty look crossed the SOLDIER's face as he promptly answered “no.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Back in Gongaga, they called me ‘Mr Blue Sky’ because I could always make the skies clear after a bit of rain.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tseng delicately raised an eyebrow. “I was under the impression that Gongaga has a very warm climate, akin to a tropical forest?” he questioned coolly. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, well, you thought wrong!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Turk rolled his eyes. “Get your filthy hands off my desk, Fair.” He ordered. Zack grinned disarmingly and did not move an inch. Figures.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Zack, I cannot control the weather—“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, you can’t. But I can.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I was unaware that mako has such properties.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nah, this is all me! My own talent!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tseng could feel a headache coming on. “Alright, ‘Mr Blue Sky’” He conceded, “Go and get rid of this terrible rain before it turns acidic.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The SOLDIER grinned brightly and hastily bounded out of the office only to retract his steps after a mere two minutes. “Did you just mention acid?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Absolutely not.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, you did—“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Aren't SOLDIERs supposed to have enhanced hearing? How can your ears be failing you so badly?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright, I get it, I'm going—“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Let’s go, Cloud!” He tugged on the blond's crossed arms. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Zack, I was busy wailing—“ </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s great, kid, but we have shit to do.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why are you involving me?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“'Cause you’re my best friend and we were supposed to spend today together anyways?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cloud inhaled deeply. The movement caused his cheeks to puff out. Before he could exhale, Zack hurriedly squished his cheeks together, bursting his air bubble. He cackled as the trooper blinked in confusion which quickly switched to mock rage. “Get back here, Fair!” He yelled after the dark haired heathen. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He realised too late that Zack had been successful in his endeavour all along. They paused in front of General Sephiroth's office - Cloud would viciously deny it to kingdom come but he had squeaked at the possibility of bumping into the Demon of Wutai - where they called a tentative truce. The blond felt he probably could have continued further but it was improper to run inside SHINRA and they were military men, not schoolboys. Well. One of them was.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This is great, spiky!” Zack crowed. “Who are you calling spiky?” Cloud grumbled, even as he looked over the SOLDIER's shoulder. “What is that?!” came the second question immediately. The ravenette chuckled. “It’s called an umbrella,” He replied. The adorable scowl he received in response was almost worth the sharp jab to the ribs which followed. Almost. As Zack hissed and crooned over his ‘injury’, Cloud warily observed the strange new contraption. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hold on. Why are we in the General's office?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah. Well. Seph said I could use his place to store things that Angeal doesn’t want around his plants.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why would you not want this ... thing ... around plants?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Biohazard.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sometimes, he wondered if he truly was the younger of the two. However, there was something magical about the way Zack lit up at the sight of anything he treasured. The magic soon wore off when Cloud realised why they came to collect this bizarre machine. “No! This is cheating!” He hurriedly scrambled after his best friend. It was too late. Zack had already ran for the main base with a delighted shriek, arms full of weird unknown creation. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cloud watched with an uncharacteristically haggard expression as the dark haired SOLDIER climbed a looming tower and raised the contraption to his lips. Then, to his amusement, Zack began to ... yell?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“LISTEN UP, RAIN FUCKER. I KNOW YOU'RE A SUMMONS BUT I DON'T REMEMBER THE NAME BECAUSE I'M NOT GENESIS, SO THERE.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cloud facepalmed. From somewhere behind him, Tseng of the Turks sighed heavily: a deep, aching release of breath that only one Zackary Fair could be the direct cause of. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Zack's amplified voice boomed across SHINRA and seemed to be startling a whole legion of SOLDIERs and regular troopers, if Commander Hewley's increasingly frustrated expression as he dangled out of a window was anything to go by. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“BUT TODAY WAS SPECIAL. I WAS GOING TO GO OUTSIDE WITH MY BUDDY, CLOUD, AND EAT SOME REALLY GOOD NIBEL CUISINE. AND NOW WE CAN'T FUCKING DO THAT. I CAN'T BOND WITH MY FELLOW COUNTRY BOY BECAUSE YOU DECIDED TODAY WAS THE DAY THAT YOU WERE GOING TO P-I-S-S YOURSELF!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mortification rushed through his body as Tseng raised a delicate eyebrow and an unnamed trooper sympathetically patted him on the back. Cloud could not help it if his best friend tended to over share and derail off topic when upset. He's only human, okay?!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">(Cloud was unsure whether he was referring to himself or Zack at this point.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“SO I'M ASKING YOU TO FUCK OFF, OKAY?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And to everyone's astonishment, and Cloud's mild horror, the sky cleared. Zack blinked a couple times before laughing. “Yeah, Tseng! What did I tell you? I'm ‘Mr Blue Sky’ for a reason!” He cackled. The intermingled crowd consisting of mako-infused SOLDIERs and regular human beings were stunned into silence. When a tentative cheer broke out for ‘Mr Blue Sky’, a sharp voice cut through the fray, startling both Cloud and Zack (who tethered on the edge of the tower for a dangerous minute). </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Zackary Fair, get down from there at once!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ah. They’d both conveniently forgotten about Commander Hewley. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Zack's mentor hadn't been terribly pleased with his conduct but Cloud's quick activation of his acting skills paired with the elder's puppy dog eyes were no match for the kindhearted Angeal Hewley. He reluctantly let them off with a light scold and extra sword training. </p><p>“So, what do you think?” The SOLDIER all but beamed at Cloud.</p><p>He grinned back. </p><p>“I think ‘Mr Blue Sky’ owes me some Nibel stew. You’re paying.”</p><p>“Hey, no fair!”</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>